


Dear Santa

by Konfessor2U



Series: Advent Calendar for Facebook prompts from Sherlockian Lovers page [19]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Advent Calendar, Day 19, Facebook prompts, Gen, Kid Mycroft, Kidlock, Letters to Santa, Mycroft Being a Good Brother
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-20
Updated: 2013-12-20
Packaged: 2018-01-05 06:57:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1090949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Konfessor2U/pseuds/Konfessor2U
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Holmes household doesn't DO Santa.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dear Santa

Mycroft’s teeth sank into a soft and still warm sugar cookie and smiled at the letters on the page scrawled in a mixed of print and script. Even at six years old, Sherlock never really cared for the etiquette of writing properly and the letter titled, “Dear Santa” was a strange mix of loops and straight lines. The elder Holmes was impressed, as always, that his little brother could write so well at all, no less form proper sentences.

As a thirteen year old that grew up in the Holmes household, Mycroft knew that he was the one who would have to write a note back to Sherlock and heavens, he’d have to eat the cookies too. That was his favorite part of course, sweets after bedtime. The Holmes parents didn’t _DO_ Santa, so it was up to Mycroft to keep the fairy tale alive. He knew his little brother was too clever, it would only last for another year or two before Sherlock caught on. He would probably notice the cookie crumbs on Mycroft’s pajamas on Christmas morning, or something of that nature.

Mycroft crunched into the last cookie, and wrote a note back to Sherlock saying that he was such a smart and well behaved boy, the kind of thing that he thought Santa should’ve written to him when he was young but no, he didn’t have the privilege of an older sibling that cared that his childhood was precious. If Mycroft can do one thing in his life right now, it is to be a good brother. He wrote part of the note about himself so Sherlock wouldn’t suspect it was him. He gulped down the glass of milk and crept back up into his room to brush his teeth and get back into bed before morning.


End file.
